This is a broad coordinated program combining work in the fields of drug development, biochemical pharmacology, and cancer biology to generate new scientific information with direct and practical relevance for use in man. A significant feature of the proposed program is the collaborative interdisciplinary approach that will result in an efficient mechanism for translating basic scientific information through clinical investigators to practicing physicians, and provide an effective feedback from the clinic to the laboratory as well. A fundamental objective is to seek basic information that will contribute to clinical utilization in human cancer.